


A Phoenix Cries

by XenaTwin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenaTwin/pseuds/XenaTwin
Summary: Dumbledore's thoughts just before his death.





	A Phoenix Cries

**Author's Note:**

> Some lines refer to the book version of the scene, since the movie was a bit different.

A Phoenix Cries

I know the pain they'll suffer through,  
the boy, the spy, the teachers too.  
But it must be so, it has to be,  
for myself and them to be set free.

The board is set, the players near.  
My death, so close, still brings no fear.  
Harry, cloaked, I spell to still.  
He'll be set free upon my kill.

An unpleasant thought, but one I chose,  
the only way to cease our woes.  
Draco disarms me as he weeps.  
Then Snape stalks in, his black cape sweeps.

Death Eaters trap us on the tower.  
Snape's eyes meet mine, this is the hour.  
He knows my will. He's sworn his vow.  
Yet tension mars his furrowed brow.

He hesitates, I know his grief.  
I ask him, "Please", my pleading brief.  
He does not balk 'cept in his eyes.  
We'd had our talks. He's asked his whys.

Don't suffer so, I wish to say,  
but I know this may be his darkest day  
or perhaps second. Dear Boy, farewell  
He raises wand and casts the spell.

I hope when Harry learns the callous fact,  
he can find within the strength to act.  
I've faith in him, the Chosen One.  
He'll do what he must. He will not run.

My suspicions and my hopes are vast  
that "at the close" he'll know at last.  
Lily's love gave him the might.  
He'll be the one to make it right.

Riddle's blind, he cannot see.  
It's Harry's heart, not wand, that is so key.  
But either way my curtains' closed,  
my mortal flaws now soon exposed.

It shaped my life, my one mistake.  
One tragic day left such lasting ache.  
But it was long ago, an aging loss.  
I'll see her when the veil I cross.

Green fiery glow, my last sunset.  
My plan fulfilled, I've no regret.  
To my sister's care I commit my soul,  
and just hope that I have paid the toll.

No secrets left, no mortal blight.  
All baggage shed, I feel so light.  
Ever hopeful as my spirit flies,  
while above somewhere a Phoenix cries.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very happy with the way this poem turned out. Please review.


End file.
